1. Field
This disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for producing flashing electromagnetic energy for incapacitating a person or animal. More particularly, the present disclosure describes flashing visible light for individual or crowd control.
2. Description of Related Art
Security devices using visible light are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,218 describes a laser based security device that uses visible laser light at predetermined wavelengths and intensities to create temporary visual impairment to cause hesitation, delay, distraction and reductions in combat and functional effectiveness. U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,022 describes a visual security device that uses sequentially flashing multiple LEDs.
As indicated above, flashing light incapacitating apparatus may employ lasers to achieve desired incapacitating effects. However, lasers are typically expensive and, when employed in incapacitating devices, may result in unacceptable levels of eye damage. Hence, the market has not found laser-based visual incapacitating devices to be acceptable for use, especially for civilian use.
LED-based incapacitating devices are also known in the art. However, such devices typically provide insufficient irradiation levels to produce desired incapacitating effects at weights that allow desirable levels of portability.